the unexpected hero
by scyrus42
Summary: after discovering an old temple in norway, and finding an artifact within it, wierd things begin to happen. Scyrus is transported to a new world that he must save.
1. a new land

**part one of my skyrim fic, i am literally playing the game in my other screen right now so i have a decent idea about where the story goes. also, i will be posting a few other starter chapters. check those out if you want, but if you want this story to exist, vote on my poll!**

 **scyrus' P.O.V**

i rode in the helicopter for a few hours from the airport. i had a team working to uncover relics from an old ruin we 'found' in norway. they apparently found something big enough to drag me up here to see it.

"how much longer?" the pilot pointed down and i looked out the window. i saw the massive hydraulic machines clearing away excess dirt and the larger utility mechs heaving away boulders. the helicopter set us down on a makeshift helipad.

i stepped out of the vehicle. i wasn't wearing my standard suit, it was more of a combat model with better armor and a fully stocked ammo belt. this precaution was because when things like this happen… wierd stuff occurs.

i walked over to the stone doors and pushed them open. i stepped into the musty and cobwebbed room underground where the team working this expedition had set up shop. there were tables examining relics, drones scanning for any hidden passages in the stone walls.

i walked up to the leader, "what did you find?" he opened up a large metal lockbox. out of it he pulled a large metal scroll container. it was covered in runes and there were eerily hand-shaped burn marks on either side.

i gestured to the marks "and these are?" the man cleared his throat. "Sean was the first to grab it, after pulling it off of its pedestal, he pulled it open and…" i raised an eyebrow "and?" the man shifted uncomfortably in his boots.

"he screamed, his eyes went white, and then he spontaneously combusted." i placed the scroll down, while wiping _Sean_ off of my hands. "damnit Sean" i mumbled under my breath. i looked at the leader of the expedition.

"so, why am i here?" the man grimaced "most of the men know about your… erm, skills" i rested my hand against my face. "and you want me to try reading it, and the rest of your men are placing bets on if i explode or not"

he suddenly found his shoes very interesting. i swore loudly and grabbed the scroll. i began to roll the piece of parchment open and it began to glow. i finished unraveling it and a massive white flash briefly blinded me.

when my vision returned, i saw a forest around me. i looked at the scroll in my hand and panicked because it was turning into blue ash. i dropped my hands when it completely disappeared. i shouted swears to the sky.

just then a horse nearly ran into me. the rider looked worried and there seemed to be more horses following. just before it could get worse… oh hell, when it did, a small army sprung from the foliage and began fighting the other people on horses.

i turned and saw a burly man i red armor carrying a rediculously sized hammer. "wait, wait, i'm not with these guys…" i was cut short by said hammer slamming into the side of my head.

i awoke with a bump and slowly opened my eyes. i was sitting in a wooden carriage and briefly wondered why until i felt the thundering headache. i fully opened my eyes and looked around, sitting next to me was a man with his mouth and wrists bound.

i worked my law and wrists to find my hands were bound, but not my mouth. i looked across, the man in front of me was wearing leather and chainmail. the one sitting next to him had on only primitive cloth wraps.

"ah, finally awake? i haven't seen anyone get up from a blow like that" the blonde man in front of me said. i silently cheered for being stuck somewhere that english was a language. "heh… must have been lucky" i groggily said, the headache threatening to shatter my skull was worse than any hangover i had before.

i shook my head and looked at the man across from me, "but my brain is still scrambled, what happened again?" he nodded and spoke "you were crossing the border and got caught in the imperial ambush like us and this horse thief." he nodded to other carts.

the men in them were dressed like the man speaking. "border to where?" he narrowed his eyes as i realised the blunt stupidity of the question. "must have been more of a blow than you thought, this is skyrim" i nodded and realised something else.

i no longer felt the familiar weight of my gun against my chest. i swore under my breath. the horse thief spoke up "hey, you. we shouldn't be here. if it weren't for these damned stormcloaks, we would be where we were going."

the man in front of me glared at the horse thief. "watch your tongue! you speak to ulfric stormcloak, the true high king!" all of the color drained from the thief's face "wait, if you are here, then that means…" the speaker nodded "end of the line" upon realizing the implications of his statement, my brain responded in the only appropriate way.

"shit"

 **well, that's that done. check out the other stories and vote, ciao.**


	2. a fking dragon?

**ok, the votes are in, unexpected hero wins! i will try to keep it as close to canon as i can. i am running with a few mods to make the game better for me, so if you notice anything out of the ordinary, that would be the reason.**

 **Scyrus' P.O.V**

we kept moving through the forested area. the horse thief was losing his mind, praying to some gods from this world. "this is helgen, i used to be sweet on a girl from here" the blonde piped up i looked twoards him and listened " wonder if vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in."

i thought about what that would taste like until i felt the carriage come to a stop. "let's go, shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us" i narrowed my vision at how eager this guy was to die. "no, no! stop, we're not rebels!" the thief spluttered to the guards.

"face your death with some dignity horse thief" i shrugged and followed the guy to the back of the carriage. "step forward when we call your name" one of the female guards spoke. "the empire loves their damn lists" the blonde rebel chimed in from behind me.

"ulfric stormcloak, jarl of windhelm" the man with his mouth gagged stepped forward. the blonde was called up, but i forget his name. the horse thief was next, but after they called his name, he panicked and ran. i lookedf near where he was running and saw a line of archers.

i winced as a trio of arrows pierced him from behind. and looked back to the name calling guard. "you there, step forward." i obliged and he spoke again "who are you?" i nodded and smiled the best i could given the current situation.

"scyrus pyro, you seem to have mixed me up with these convicts. i have no ties with these people, so could i just kindof…" i jerked my head away gesturing that i wanted out of the headsman treatment. he shook his head "that's what they all say Breton" he looked to his comrade "what should we do captain? he's not on the list."

"forget the list, he goes to the block" i let out a sigh at how 'well' their justice sustem was put together. i stepped forward to witness a man getting his head lopped off. i thought i would just turn up the collar of my bullet proof suit until i realised the other thing that felt off, i was wearing prison rags.

"you, prisoner, you're next" i reluctantly stepped forward, seeing this as the only option. as i walked twoard the primitive stone block, i heard a resounding roar. i looked around at the pwople apparently unphased by the possible behemoth that the roar belonged to.

i kneeled down onto the block and i saw the owner of said roar. a massive, black, dragon. a dragon that noone visibly noticed until it laned on the tower behind the headsman and roared again, somehow causing the sky to turn into a churning malestrom raining balls of fire.

i was jerked out of my daze by the blonde and began running to a tower and up it's stairs as the dragon smashed through the wall. i leaped out of the new exit and landed on a house. i got to ground level and found an imperial who looked to be carrying some of my property.

he turned and saw me "prisoner, you are alive. if you want to stay that way, follow me." i grabbed my gun from the man's bag and aimed it at the beast. i clicked it open and saw that i indeed had an H.E round loaded. i snapped it shut and fired a single, explosive, round at the flying beast.

the titan looked at me and spoke in a deep thundering voice "dovahkiin" and it flew away.i obliged the man carrying my stuff and followed him through the streets and by some people that looked to be throwing fire.

i followed him into a building and he looked to me. "was that really a dragon?" i gave the man an annoyed look. "no, it was a bird. quite clearly, it was a goddamned bird!" i vented at him as my hands began to glow and i tore the leather bindings in two.

the man was deadpanned at my show of strength and nodded at a few chests lining the room. "there should be a sword or something, we might need to fight our way out." i began rummaging through the chests and pulled out a few pieces of armor.

after replacing my prisoner's garb with them, i placed a few coins i found into my bag i had on the armor. i worked my shoulders to get used to the stiff leather and clunky armor. i found a short sword and slid it into a clip on my belt.

but after i found the sword, i picked out a pair of bracers from the bottom of the chest. i slid them on and felt their weight. i shadow boxed a bit and slammed the metal knuckles together. "these will work nicely." i nodded and walked through the halls of the stone building with the imperial in tow.

we came into a large room with a pair of stormcloaks. before i could say a word they attacked. one slamming a warhammer into the floor next to me, and the other swinging at the imperial with me. i reeled back, feeling energy flow through me and rammed my armored hand into his skull, hearing a satisfying crack.

 **this chap was getting a bit long, so i cut it off here and will continue in the next. review and tell me what i did well, what i messed up, and how to fix the prior mentioned messing up.**


	3. escape

**a bit late on this one, i was kindof procrastinating. i pretty much skipped the rest of the helgen escape because i want to get to the actual plot-ness.**

 **Scyrus' P.O.V**

we left the round room and walked a bit longer, the ceiling collapsed and we were forced to go another way. we killed several more stormcloaks on the way. inside of a storeroom i helped myself to anything i could get my hands on.

after filling my bags with simple foodstuffs and an assortment of bottles that the imperial assured me were potions. after entering a room that only lessened my opinion of the imperials, a torture room, i found some lockpicks and tested to see if i remembered how to pick.

after cracking open a cell with a little bit of error i grabbed the bag of gold and odd book within. i opened the book and flipped through a few pages until i felt my vision go hazy and the ink within the book faded away.

i shook my head and looked at my hand, i felt new knowlege flowing through my head and willed a bit of energy into my hand. a few sparks danced between my fingers. this exited me, i tried again with more powerful thoughts. 

this time, the sparks leaped to the metal bars of the cage. i opened my hand and the electricity diffused. i walked with the imperial and the man who joined us and we came across some stormcloaks.

i decided to test out my new skill and scrambled some brains with charged fists. after a few blows, i felt incredibly drained and pulled one of the potions out of my bag. the blue hue of the liquid looked familiar and i emptied the thing down my throat.

the potion filled me with power and i was able to finish off the soldiers with arcs of lightning. in the next area, i saw something that made me almost shit myself. i saw about five or six spiders, but they were the size of small bears and big dogs.

i put so much voltage through them that they were crisp by the end of the fight. speaking of bears, one decided to attack me on the way out. after a charged steel sword was shoved into its gut, it stopped attacking me.

we finally exited the cave and i walked with the imperial soldier. "that powerful weapon you used on the dragon" he nodded at the black gun sticking out of my bag. "why did you not use it on the stormcloaks?"

i shook my head "limited shots, i need to only use it when i have to. on that topic, can i have the rest of my things?" the soldier nodded and handed me a leather sack. i opened it and counted a few more shells and my wallet, the last thing however i grinned at keeping, my phone.

i placed the bag in my larger one and walked forward. "is it dwemer?" i gave him a look with a raised eyebrow. "the weapon, they are the only ones that come to mind with the power that thing contains" i shook my head "designed, created, and used by me"

the man went wide eyed and looked forward, trying to ignore what i had just said. "there is a town not too far from here, called Riverwood. my uncle works as a smith there, we will help you in any way we can."

i nodded at the man who walked away and set walking down the path. i thought about this new world, probably the least weird of all the ones i had been in. i walked down the cobble path and met a crossroad, on a wood sign there was an arrow that read riverwood.

i followed the road walked for a while until i met a humble little town and walked in. i saw a forge and walked to the house connected to it. i knocked on the door and was greeted by a large bearded man. "who are you?"

i almost answered truthfully until i remembered the situation i was in. "i am a friend of your nephew's" he narrowed his eyes "how do you know hadvar?" i sighed. "he helped me escape helgen during the dragon attack"

my bluntness concerning the beast had an obvious effect. causing him to freak out about the monster. "we need to tell the jarl about this, if you can get word to whiterun i will be in your debt." i nodded "now… how do i get there?" he gave me simple directions and i set off to the other end of the town.

i passed by a shop and heard panicked voices from within. i calmly entered the shop and the two people panicking akwardly silenced with my presence. "*ahem* regardless of what you have heard, the 'riverwood trader' is still open"

i lifted an eyebrow "what happened?" the man sighed "there was a breakin, the thieves were only after one thing though. a ornament, solid gold, in the shape of a dragons claw" i quickly ran some numbers in my head and smiled at how much this claw was worth.

"i could go get it" the man's face lit up "i have some coin coming in from my last shipment. if you bring the claw back, it's yours" i smiled as he told me the location of the treasure. the armor felt lighter on my shoulders, the bag at my side felt ever so much lighter.

adventure time, biches.

 **another long one, didn't go comp[letely through the helgen escape because i wanted scyrus to get the spell tome. see you next chap**


End file.
